The Rise Of Shadowclan (My own warrior cat charcaters)
by Rosa2377
Summary: It is a story about 4 shadowclan kits. Snowkit, Ivykit, Foxkit and Nightkit. Book 2 will be all about them being apprentices each book they will go up in rank. A bit of bloody details and violence not much though. Drama. Sadness and tragedy. Pain. Friendship and more! (I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS OR ANY OF THE WARRIOR CAT BOOKS BY ERIN HUNTER.)


She opened her eyes to see her sister Foxkit, pawing her."What is it now Foxkit?" Grumbled Snowkit tiredly."Well it's a long story, while you were sleeping me,Ivykit and Icekit decided we should go slide on the lake since it's frozen!" Exclaimed Foxkit."Do we have permission from a older warrior?" Said Snowkit with her eyes closed tiredly. "Well…we don't really have permission but…were still going to the lake!" Said Foxkit worriedly but excited. Snowkit's eyes flew open and she got up staring at her sister. "You can't go without a older cats supervision! You also have to ask them if you can, were not supposed to leave the nursey!" Said Snowkit shocked. She stared at her sister waiting for an answer but Foxkit said nothing. She looked at her sisters fur, her brown and orange fur was sticking up and there was snow in her fur as well but also a little dirt and mud. It looked like she rolled in snow and mud! "You already left the nursey didn't you!" Said Snowkit angrily. "Only for a little awhile, and Ivykit and Icekit also went with me…" Said Foxkit looking at her paws not looking up at Foxkits eyes went up and she looked at Snowkit with excitement gleaming in her eyes. "You should come with us to the lake! Ivykit has the moss at the lake already, we are going to bat it around on the ice it will be one big battle for who gets the moss!" Said Foxkit her voice shaking with hope. "Fine…but if we get in trouble you have to take the blame!" Said Snowkit curious but worried. "Way over that, now come on I'll race you there!" Said Foxkit then racing out of the nursey, running past the other cats in the clearing but she used the dirt tunnel entrance and not the main entrance. "Right…were sneaking out." Mumbled Snowkit under her breathe then charging after her sister. As soon as she got outside the cold grabbed her, the ground and trees were covered in snow and snowflakes fell down from the white sky and landed on her white fur. "You'll blend in the best, since i have orange fur and you have white fur." Said Foxkit. Snowkit then flattened her ears and stayed behind Foxkit,worried that they would get they reached the frozen,icy lake. Snowkit then put on paw on the ice testing it to see if it would break under her weight but it didn't. She then sighed with relief and slowly walked onto the ice. It still didn't crack and didn't make a sound. She then saw Foxkit run onto the ice recklessly and charged after Ivykit and Icekit who were farther into the ice. They then started play fighting for the moss. They stumbled and tumbled around also sliding, for the moss. She then ran after them trying to get the moss. She was soon having fun running around with the moss her friends and littermate chasing her. Then Foxkit crashed into her and they fell onto the ice. All the sudden she heard a crack. Foxkit then got up and ran away from the cracked ice but Snowkit didn't dare move. When Foxkit had left, the ice cracked even more and if Snowkit moved even a swish of her tail she would fall into the water below the ice. Foxkit and Ivykit were standing back muttering then Ivykit ran back to the camp most likely going to get help from the warriors. She then saw Icekit running towards her, her eyes half way opened and not even looking where she ran. Icekit was going to crash into Snowkit! Icekit then tripped and fell on top of Snowkit. The ice then fully cracked and they both plunged into a watery darkness. Snowkit tried to swim to the surface but the water was too heavy and she was to weak. The water then dragged her down and the more she fought the more tired and weaker she became. Soon her senses were going numb and her eyesight had gone blurry, her eyes were stinging as well. She then stopped fighting and let her eyes close as she sunk into never ending darkness. The frosty water then paralyzed her body and she went limp. She turned her head slightly to see Icekit, Icekit was farther down in the water then and she looked like the life was sucked out of her. She then closed her eyes and let the deadly water overcome opened her eyes a little to see a black blur come closer. Before she could identify what the black blur was she blacked out. When she awoke she was no longer under the frozen lake, she was on top of it. She then coughed up for what seemed to be a gallon of water. She then barely flickered her eyes open to see Ivykit, Foxkit, Stripepaw and Willowpaw crowding around her. "Wha-a happ-en-am-i-in-sta-r-clan?" She coughed out. "Not yet you are, Willowpaw was able to swim down and get you out of the water before it was too late." Said Stripepaw angrily. She then turned her gaze over to the half clan cat, Willowpaw. Willowpaw's mother was shadowclan but his father was a riverclan cat. She hated the idea of living in a camp made up of reeds and mud, she was happy to be living in shadow clans camp that was made up of bushes and shrubs with brambles protecting the camp outside. "Thank you Wi-llowpaw. I owe you my life." She said before coughing up another gallon of water before passing out on the ice. When she woke up she was inside the medicine cat den. She turned her gaze over to DaisyFur, Daisyfur was the medicine cat but didn't have an apprentice. Though she knew Ivykit loved the idea of being the medicine cat apprentice. Daisyfur was too busy sorting through her herbs to notice Snowkit wake up. Snowkit then coughed out, making Daisyfur turn around to face her patient."Oh good your finally awoke!" Said Daisyfur in a somewhat cheerful voice. Daisyfur had white fur with brown spots all over and green Daisyfur's voice suddenly went cold "What were you doing out in the middle of a frozen lake?" She said it sternly and quite coldly but didn't rush it out, through she could hear the hint of anger in her voice."Well i uh you see um, uh well Foxkit ugh well uh um wanted to well uh ugh go on the well you know the lake and stuff and uh ya so uh." She said it very quietly, it seemed like she said it quite fast through, she stumbled and stuttered through most of it in a slow pace."I could hardly even hear you for starclans sake! What were you doing on a lake and what does this have to do with Foxkit! Why did you even leave the nursey! Why didn't you bring Nightkit, did Nightkit know anything! Is it true Willowpaw saved you!Why did Ivykit ask the apprentices and not a warrior!" Daisyfur then gasped it out, losing her cool temperature and becoming infuriated."Nightkit didn't know she was sleeping, so was I, but Foxkit woke me up then wouldn't stop bugging me so i went! Then we were all playing on the ice with a ball of moss when me and Icekit fell through the ice and-!" She rushed it out quickly wanting to get it over with when her tongue froze at the mention of Icekit. Icekit. Icekit. Icekit. The name kept repeating it's self in her head and she couldn't think at all. Icekit. Icekit. Icekit. Death. She then felt sick to her stomach, what had happened to Icekit? Icekit she could-n't b-be dea-ad sh-e couldn't! Willowpaw had enough time to save us both! Didn't he? She then had a flashback of Icekit's limp body floating down deeper and faster into the endless blue. Icekit had lost the fight out of her much faster and seemed to sink like a rock. She remembered the look of Icekit, her eyes were closed and nothing was moving. Nothing. Her mind then repeated the words. Icekit. Nothing. mind then blacked out and she fell to the ground unconscious.

Chapter 2… When she awoke it was about midnight. She turned her head to see Daisyfur asleep. Daisyfur's chest was falling down then up in a slow pace and she looked well, peaceful. Snowkit then got up and sneaked out of the medicine cat den. She then looked around the clearing, nobody was there. She then went up to the fresh kill pile. There was 2 frogs, a vole, 3 mouses, a pigeon and a shrew. She then heard her stomach growl as she realized she hadn't eaten in 2 days! Through she was too young to eat fresh kill. She then went inside the nursey to see everyone asleep. Nightkit had completely black fur and yellow eyes through she was curled up in a tight ball with Ivykit, asleep. Ivykit had green eyes and beige fur, through it looked like a very faint light green in the sister's fur was no longer sticking up in pieces, her fur was smooth and finely groomed now. Her sister had orange fur and blue eyes, but you could see a bit of brown in her orange fur. She then glanced at her mother, Ravenwing. Ravenwing had a mixture of black/grey fur, a bit of her mothers chest was white and around her muzzle was a few white mother also had crystal like blue eyes just like her. She then went up to her mother and started to suck some milk since she was so hungry. After feeding from her mom she realized how tired she was and curled up against her mom, feeling the warmth radiating from a matter of heartbeats she was asleep, curled up against her mother's side. Chapter 3… Ivykit was running through a meadow of flowers. So many scents were hitting her nose that it had become numb! She then glanced over her shoulder to see a pine tree forest, but there was a clear path through the trees, it looked like a giant group of trees were knocked over. On the other side of the giant tree clearing was a huge sparkling, crystal, shiny, sky blue lake. She then started running towards the lake when she saw a brown cat, it looked like he had a tigers fur. The cat had dark blue eyes and his fur looked like a tiger, he also had quite a few scratches and scars on him. The cat then slowly approached her with no emotion what so ever appearing in his eyes or face. She then started to get frightened and ran away from the cat, she ran away from the pine forest and lake and went deeper into the meadow of flowers. Soon she saw another cat expect the cat was, well, sparkly. The cat had puffy black fur that had knots in it and sticked all over the place. The cat also had yellow eyes and a scar on her face. She could tell by the cats body shape the cat was a female. There was a weird thing about the cat, the cat was glowing and her fur had white sparkles in it but her entire body was very faint and you could see through it. The cat then approached Ivykit but she didn't feel scared or frightened by this cat. It felt like she could trust this cat with her life and that she wouldn't let a thing hurt her. Soon the cat was standing right in front of her and said nothing, neither did Ivykit. The black cat was about to speak when a giant wind came hard. The pine trees behind them were shaking and the flowers on the ground where being blown away. The cat then tried talking but no words came out of her mouth and she vanished into thin air only leaving a few sparkles that died as they touched the grass. She was then terrified without the comfort of the black cat and started to panic. Soon a black hole opened up in the sky and everything was being rooted out of the ground and sucked inside the never ending darkness of the hole. She then started to run away but her legs were shaking and she couldn't move. The force of the black hole then lifted her up in the air and quickly sucked her up. She then started panting for breath and she couldn't see anything she was surrounded in darkness. She started doing flips in the mid air and her stomach was spinning with butterflies and knots. She then heard two voices echoing around her, they were eerie and quiet as if the cat who was saying it was a ghost or spirit. "Ivykit…stay asleep Ivykit." She then looked around but still saw nothing, just darkness. "Sleep Ivykit, sleep…just like father!" She then had a flashback of the day her father died. It had been autumn and orange leaves were falling from the trees. Her and Nightkit were trying to catch leaves as they fell. Snowkit insisted on staying in the nursey with Foxkit, since Foxkit and Icekit had the sniffles. So it was just her and her sister Nightkit catching autumn leaves. All the sudden Mossfoot ran over panting heavily. Mossfoot was a skinny tom and had long hind legs and could run super fast but stumbled a lot since his legs were so long and he tripped all over them. He was the quiet type but quite clever and had brown milky fur with yellow eyes. "Ni-ghkit, Ivyk-it, It's about your father Stormcla-w he is hurt!" Mossfoot stuttered on almost every sentence but Ivykit seemed to hear him perfectly and was frozen to the Nightkit didn't understand. "What?What did you say?" asked a confused Nightkit. "Y-your father w-was attacked at the carrion place!" He stuttered out. "By what!" Nightkit shouted at Mossfoot her voice edged with fear. "Well Bla-ckstar wanted u-us to hunt at the carrion place si-nce pre-y is low in autu-mn." He said trying to act confidence but you could see the fear in his face and eyes and you could smell it as well. "Was it a rat?" Asked Ivykit in a very low voice. "Yes, it was. It was a rat…" Said Mossfoot in a quiet voice his head drooped down. Tears started going down Nightkit's cheeks and dripped onto the ground. Ivykit then let out a moan of pain and sadness also fear. Soon Ivykit was having trouble seeing since her eyes were full of tears. "I am sorry, he is dead" Said Mossfoot looking at the ground. Instead of fear and pain, Ivykit's heart was suddenly filled with anger and hate. "You foxheart! This is all your fault! I hate you! I hate you! Go die in a fire! I hope you get run over by a monster!" Ivykit shouted at Mossfoot tears streaming down her face. Her father StormClaw was a completely black cat like her sister Nightkit but had green eyes just like her. He was brave, strong and confident but sometimes got really grumpy and mad. "I wish we had our mother here." Said Nightkit in a painful whisper. This seemed to get everyones attention and they turned to look at Nightkit. Ivykit then went up to Nightkit and rubbed her head under Nightkits chin and nuzzled her. "Don't worry, you'll always have me." Said Ivykit in a sweet but sad whisper. "Our parents Ivykit. There both dead…" Said Nightkit in a moan. "I wish i could have done something, it was too late." Said Mossfoot dipping his head to them. "I would like to be alone with my sister. GO NOW!" First Ivykit said it quite soft but then her voice went up in rage and she snapped at Mossfoot. Mossfoot then glanced her a look she couldn't place but he left them. Her and her sister just nuzzled each other crying. Chapter 4. Ivykit woke up from her dream startled. She then looked around to see everyone in the nursey was still asleep. She then turned her head to see Snowkit. She must have sneaked in. She then thought back to the lake. Will she ever stop sneaking away? I guess not. She then wondered about Icekit, has anyone told her? She then shook her head to stop her thoughts from drifting to Icekit. She then turned her gaze from Snowkit to Nightkit. I will never let anything happen to you. Nothing. Nothing will ever hurt you. I promise. I promised you when dad died i'll keep that promise forever. I promise. Chapter 5. When Snowkit woke up it was later in the day. About noon from the position of the sun. She then got up and everyone must have gotten up already. That means they saw her sleeping in here when she was supposed to be in the medicine cat den. Rats! She then froze at the term of words she used. Rats…like Stormclaw…Ivykit's and Nightkit's dad…dead. Dead just like Icekit her mind screamed at her. No! Icekit was rescued to, she was sure of it! Right? She then shook her head clearing her thoughts. She would ask someone today about Icekit. Then maybe the battles in her mind would finally stop. She then left the nursey and went into the clearing. Everyone then stopped what they were doing and glared at her. She soon felt uncomfortable like as if ants were under her fur. Mossfoot then mumbled something to the deputy SnakeStripe. SnakeStripe had a ugly pink scar that went from his left ear to the bottom right corner of his chin. The scar went right over his left eye making it look really gooey and white. SnakeStripe had a reddish/brownish fur colour similar to Foxkit but more dark and messy. His fur sticked out and was shaggy, it looked like he hadn't washed himself in moons but everyone knows that's just the way his fur is. He had yellow teeth and one of them was crooked. His ears had scratches all over and bits were missing. He looked like he was from the dark forest or went through a pack of wolves and survived. Snakestripe didn't have a mate or any family left. Snakestripe then twitched his ear in answer to what Mossfoot had mumbled to him. Daisyfur then came out of the medicine cat den to see Snowkit in a really awkward position. She then shook her head mumbling something about silly kits and went over to Snowkit. "Come on ,Snowkit. Your supposed to be in the medicine cat den recovering." She said it softly and didn't give away any angry hints about her sneaking off. Snowkit wasn't sure if she felt relieved that she wouldn't have to continue in the awkward silence of her clan mates or if she was mad that Daisyfur was taking her back to her weird smelling den. Her den smelled like strange plants that made her body tingle but there was also another scent that made the hairs on her neck stand up. The smell of death. Daisyfur had to treat the injured and sick but if she couldn't save them they would die in her den. Making the scent waft around stinking up the place. She knew it was rude to complain about cats who had served her clan and died but the smell really did stink. Daisyfur then wrapped her tail around Snowkit and led her into the medicine cat den. As Soon they were inside her den and the chatting outside had started again. Daisyfur then turned her gaze to Snowkit her eyes furious. Snowkit was always confused about Daisyfur and the way she others were around she acted sweet and kind but when she was alone with someone that sweet innocent cat then turned to a raging beast that wanted to claw your ears off! "What were you doing in the nursey! You were supposed to be resting! How could you! Your nothing but a trouble maker! I can't believe Willowpaw saved you instead of Icekit! Icekit was kind,polite and civilized but you! Your nothing but a mouse brain!" Daisyfur then let her anger wash out on Snowkit. She was furious! Daisyfur was always mistreated and nobody ever cared for her not even her own family. So she acted sweet and nice around people hoping for them to pay the slightest bit of attention to her. But nobody ever did. Over the seasons she became cranky and cruel from the abuse that the others did to her. She still pretends to be nice but inside she's as mad as a badger in a fit! "Icekit…" Whispered Snowkit sounding as if in a trance. Daisyfur then realized the mistake she had said by mentioning Icekit but it was too late. "Icekit. She's dead isn't she?" Said Snowkit. She didn't sound angry or upset not even sad! She sounded stunned and no emotions were in her voice she sounded sorta like a robot then also not. "Yes. Yes she is." Said Daisyfur looking at her paws now ashamed for raising her voice to Snowkit. "How? Didn't someone save her?" Snowkit still didn't give away any emotions it was as if her soul had slipped away. "Willowpaw could only save one of you. He chose you." She said it quietly still looking at her paws. The emotions seemed to then kick into Snowkit's system and she let out a moan of sadness and agony and fell to the ground. She was then lying on the ground digging her claws into the earth sobbing. "It should have been me! Me! I should have drowned not her! I was older, she was younger!" She cried on each word and letted out a moan after. Her mother RavenWing then walked in and looked at her daughter. Her white fur was getting dirty with the dust and her eyes were watery with tears. She then wrapped her tail around Snowkit and pulled her close. "It's ok. Icekit is still here. She's in starclan with the other cats." She said to softly and her words seemed to soothe Snowkit. Snowkit then cried into her mother's fur losing her voice and resting in her mother's fur. She was now sobbing quietly.

Chapter 6. Nightkit was playing in the snow outside of the camp. Fireflower was assigned to watch her to make sure she didn't go to far. Fireflower had ginger fur and yellow eyes that almost looked like a flame orange. Fireflower was plump since she was close to giving birth. Through she hadn't moved to the nursey yet. Blackstar was still giving her easy tasks just like any future nursey queen. The cold of winter was quite harsh but playing in the snow made it worth the then rolled over to expose her belly to the suns warm rays of pleasure. Nightkit then let out a soft moan as the sun hit her fur. It was amazing the cold of the snow mixed with the rays of the bad her sister and the others had to do tasks such as cleaning the elders for ticks. Since they snuck out to the lake they were getting punished but since she didn't go she was getting a little treatment for good behaviour. Even through Snowkit went to the lake her punishment would have to wait. Getting half drowned and all. Her mind then flipped to Icekit. Icekit was always polite and neat never raised a claw at someone. Everyone used to say Icekit's yellow eyes looked like the sun when it is rising. They also said her fur looked like a glowing, crystal, perfect, frozen lake. She was always a bit jealous of Icekit since she never gets praised and Icekit did all the time. She then gulped wondering what it was well like for Icekit her life was short but full of pride and flattery. She then felt like she was going to be sick. "Uh, Fireflower…could i see Daisyfur? I don't feel well." She said it before letting out a low groan. Fireflower then looked her down then up and sighed. "Ok, go inside. This better not be a prank like your friends did at the lake!" She said it nicely at first but raised her voice at the end. Through you could hear the worry edged in her voice. Nightkit then gave a brief nod before entering camp then heading straight for Daisyfur. She then entered the medicine cat den to see Snowkit in her temporary nest asleep and Daisyfur sorting through her herbs. She then let out a groan and collapsed to the floor. Chapter 7. Ivykit was rubbing her paws in mouse bile then putting her paw where a tick was too get it off the elder. The mouse bile smelled awful her nose felt like it was bleeding. "Eh, thanks a lot Foxkit." Said Ivykit in a grumpy tone. Foxkit then mumbled something under her breathe as she tried to get a tick off with her teeth."Foxkit, stop trying to get the tick off with your teeth. Use some Mousebile." Said the elder Reedstripe. Reedstripe is a russet tom with a few faint stripes here and there. He also has two different coloured eyes. His left eye is yellow and his right is blue. Why did Foxkit have to tell me about the lake, i wish i was Nightkit right now. She's as free as a bird. Outside with Fireflower, eh she's lucky. She then bit off a tick from ReedStripe's shoulder then killing it quickly before throwing it onto the ground. She then heard shouting from the outside and poked her head out of the elders den to see Daisyfur and Blackstar fighting."Carrion place!?Carrion place!? That so called 'mouse' could have killed her! Hunting in the carrion place is mouse brained!" Daisyfur was in one of her fits she hardly ever goes into and it was pointed at Blackstar. "Whats going on do you think?" She whispered to Foxkit who was still working with a tick on ReedStripe's tail. Reedstripe was the only elder but he seemed to pick up the amount of ticks that 10 elders would have. "I don't know, she did say something about the carrion place through." She then mumbled the sentence through a mouthful of fur. Ivykits neck fur then stood on end when she said carrion place. She then remembered the coolness of the autumn day and how Mossfoot ran over panting heavily with fear in his eyes flashing at them. She then blinked her eyes to stop her mind from thinking about it. It was too painful to think about or even wonder about. She then left the elders den even through she hadn't done her share of tick picking yet. She had to know what it was about. "Daisyfur were going to starve! We need food even if it's from the carrion place!" Said Blackstar slightly raising his voice to Daisyfur, warning was in his eyes."But-but. I can't believe this. What about Nightkit?! She's sick because the rats you hunted were covered in filth and germs!" she then stuttered on the sentence,worried what Blackstar would do to her if she got in the way. Ivykit's ears then pricked and her eyes widened. What had they said about Nightkit. She was sick from a rat? Was the germ in the air or did she eat a germ filled rat? Daisyfur was about to say something else when she noticed Ivykit in the crowd watching the fight. Her ears then flattened and she walked over to Ivykit. "Come with me if you wish to see your sister." she said it quite slowly and it annoyed her a little but she was too confused and worried for her sister to complain. Ivykit then entered the medicine cat den and her nose was then filled with the smell of herbs. It smelled bitter but also a bit juicy, it was hard to explain. She then turned her head to see Snowkit standing over a limp Nightkit, worry in her eyes. She then ran over and lied right beside Nightkit tears starting to fill up her eyes. Her mouth tried to form words but nothing came out of her lips she was too shocked to say anything. She then looked at Daisyfur, pleading shining in her eyes. Daisyfur then sighed and said. "Blackstar sent out a hunting patrol to the carrion place and Nightkit ate one of the dead rats they caught and it well uh made her very sick. I am afraid the disease from carrion place might come back." She then dipped her head in respect to Ivykit. She noticed the kind of dip Daisyfur did. Daisyfur dipped her head in respect because she thinks that Nightkit will die. Ivykits voice then came back and she let out a moan of despair and collapsed to the ground crying and pouting. "I promise I would protect you! How can i save you now?!" She then put her head into Nightkits fur and cried. Chapter 8. Foxkit was still biting a bunch of tick off of ReedStripe's felt like she was going to vomit from the smell of the mouse bile. The scent was all over the place making her feeling nauseous. Reedstripe wouldn't stop complaining about how awful she was at picking off ticks and if he complained one more time she was going to swipe his nose with claws unsheathed! The mouse brained lake! Why did she have to come up with the idea of going to the lake! It ended terribly! Icekit died and Snowkit almost did as well. Now she's stuck picking ticks off a annoying elder who's begging for his ears to be clawed off. "Hurry up! I feel a tick moving to my shoulder. Also remember they might jump on ya, making you itch all day. Ha! Your becoming old already!" Laughed Reedstripe. She then unsheathed her claws and ripped the tick off his shoulder, scratching his shoulder as well. "Eek!" He then squeaked like a mouse surprised at the sudden He pain. He then gave her a furious look, his eyes blazing. He looked at her and realized his little jokes were infuriating her. Her face was curled up in a snarl, her teeth were showing and her claws were unsheathed. "You would't hurt a elder would ya! Ha! ha…ha." He tried to act silly at first but his voice died down as her ears flattened. "I am done here. Complain about your stupid back or ticks and i'll rip your tail off." She snarled at him never feeling so angry before in her life. Icekit was dead. Her sister could die any day now from half drowning. Nightkit was sick. She wasn't allowed to visit either of them in the medicine cat den. every cat hated her. It was her fault. For everything. If she hadn't suggested sliding on the lake Icekit would still be alive and Snowkit wouldn't be hurt. She hated herself and each day she was becoming a bit fox hearted. She yelled at everyone and snarled making angry faces. Everyone was surprised how fast she went from the 'sweet little angel' to the 'i am going to be sad and hurt you' girl. Each day her grief for Icekit and Snowkit grew and every night she had nightmares. Each night her nightmares she would be drowning. She would drown and die just like Icekit. It would feel so real. She would swallow water, her lungs would burst. her dream eyesight would go blurry. Even when she woke up she would cough for awhile and feel like she had been swallowing water. Starclan was torturing her for Icekits death. She just knew it. She then flattened her ears and dipped her head to ReedStripe tears dripping onto the ground. "I am sorry!" She then looked at Reedstripe in the eyes. His gaze had gone from angry to soft looking. Tears rolled down her cheeks and splattered onto the elders den floor. she pouted at him making whimpering sounds repeating the words. "I am sorry. I am sorry!Sorry! I am sorry! Forgive me! Sorry! I am so, so sorry!" She pouted and cried to him. "It's ok. Your just having some mood swings. Most likely because you grieve for your sister. Love for someone can sometimes sicken you." He said it calmy and quite affectionally as if he knew exactly what was wrong. "Maybe you should see Daisyfur. She can give you some thyme to calm you down." He said it calmy and gently as a soft breeze. all she did was give a small nod before trotting off to the medicine cat den. That place must be getting crowded by know she thought. As soon as she entered she gasped. Stripepaw and Mossfoot were groaning on their moss nests pleading Daisyfur for help. Chapter 9. Ivykit was sorting through the medicine cat herbs supply when Foxkit entered the den. She turned her head to see Foxkit gasping her jaw open as she looked at Mossfoot and Stripepaw. "What happened to them?!" Foxkit exclaimed rather confused and shocked. Mossfoot looked terrible. The fur under his eyes had gone grey, his eyes looked pink and bulgy, his fur was sticking all over the place, his teeth were crooked and yellow, goo was dripping out of his eyes. Mossfoot then barfed up green goo with worms squirming around. Foxkit then took a step back looking a bit green after seeing Mossfoot. Stripepaw looked the exact same his fur all over the place and his eyes dripping with yellow guck. Ivykit then turned her head away from Foxkit trying to concentrate on the herbs she had to give to Mossfoot and Stripepaw. She needed Water mint, poppy seeds, celadine, feverfew and , Stripepaw and Nightkit had been the only cats to eat a rat so they were the only ones sick. It also just so happened that the rats had worms. So they have been giving them yarrow all day in attempt to make them barf up the worms. Since they had worms they also had massive bellyaches that was what the water mint was for. The sickness from the rats and worms also had given them fevers so the feverfew would cool them down. Since their sickness they hadn't gotten any sleep, hopefully the poppy seeds would help them fall asleep easier. Daisyfur doesn't know why but the rats disease seemed to have also affected their eye sight. Now there eyes were bulging and were pink but also had red lines running through them from the lack of sleep. Also weird yellow gooey stuff would drip from their eyes. The celadine would help there eyes. She then got the herbs she needed and went to Nightkit. She knew she shouldn't let the feelings of her friend get in the way of her clan mates sickness but she was so young and she didn't deserve to die. No. She had promised. She had promised Nightkit would live a long happy life. Some fox hearted rats aren't taking her away from her just like dad! She then chewed up the fever few then drooled it onto the ground. "Eat up Nightkit!" She tried to sound cheerful but her heart was aching so much for her sister. Nightkit then barely flickered her eyes open to look at the herbs. More yellow goo then dripped out of her eyes and onto the nest. she then let out a groan of pain before leaning over to lick up the herbs before crashing down on her nest. "Wait, that was just the fever few you still have more herbs to go!" She tried to remain calm but her mind was screaming at her. Help her! Give her every single herb in stock! Save her! She then shook her head to clear her thoughts. She had to help Mossfoot and Stripepaw as well. Stripepaw had a tiger pelt. His fur was brownish with darker stripes. He had yellow eyes as well. He looked similar to the old dark forest cat Tigerstar. When Icekit and Snowkit had fallen through the ice she had ran back to camp to get help. Before she could reach camp she bumped into Stripepaw and Willowpaw who were looking for us. Willowpaw had black fur with even blacker stripes. He also had yellow eyes as well. Stripepaw and Willowpaw were half brothers and there pelts were similar. They both had shaggy fur and fur was brown with dark brown stripes while Willowpaw fur was black with even blacker stripes. They both had the same yellow eyes. She had no time to get to camp so she asked them to come to the lake with her. They agreed. When they got to the lake Stripepaw stuck his head into the water to look down if he could see them or any traces. He said he couldn't see them and they were goners. Willowpaw then reminded them that he was half river clan and he might be able to swim down there and save them. Stripepaw said it was to risky but he didn't listen and dove into the small hole in the ice that Snowkit and Icekit had fallen through. We waited until Willowpaw popped out of the water with Snowkit in his jaw. We then helped him out of the water and onto the ice. He then placed down Snowkit and shivered out these words "I could only save one of them. I chose Snowkit. When i saw them Icekit was deeper into the water so i would have to swim deeper and she already looked dead. Snowkit was closer to me and her eyes were open and she was looking at me confused. There was still life in her not like Icekit." Stripepaw then stood beside Willowpaw wrapping his tail around him in attempt to warm him. That's when Snowkit sprung to life coughing up water. Ivykit then shook her head. She had to focus on her task. she then made a herb mix of the celadine and tansy. She then chewed up the herb mix and drooled it onto the ground. Nightkit then coughed deeply for a few heart beats before looking up at Ivykit. "Help…me…" She barely got the words out before going into a fit of coughing. "I am trying." She then whispered the words out to her in a quiet sob. A single tear then rolled out of her right eye before more tears came. Daisyfur then walked over wrapping a tail around her. "You've worked enough today. Take a rest in the nursey. Besides your not even the medicine cat apprentice yet." Daisyfur said it softly and sweetly to her as if she was her mother. That made Ivykit shiver remembering her father. Her father she knew but she had never known her mother. Some cats said her mother was a loner or rouge. Maybe even a kitty pet. She could also be half clan for all she knew. Ivykit then blinked twice and stared up at Daisyfur. All she gave was a tiny nod before glancing back at her sister coughing her nest. She then trotted out of the den looking at the sick cats before she left then den. Mossfoot was sick. He had been the one to break the news about her father to her so she didn't like him to much. Stripepaw had been at the lake trying to help but gave up far to quickly. She wasn't to fond of him since he would have let her friends to drown. Nightkit was the only one here she could trust. Her sister. Her family. Her friend. Nightkit meant everything to her. Chaper 10. Nightmares. That was the one word that stuck in her head like honey. Nightmares. Nightkit's days of sickness had been terrible for her. Yellow goo dripped down from her eyes and it made them itchy and annoying. Her ears were popping and wax was clogging them up so she was having trouble hearing. She would cough and gag constantly. Her throat was as dried up as sand and her pads on her paws were cracking. She could barely move and her body felt stiff but also numb. Since she was in her nest all the time she had a few ticks. One on her shoulder and tail. She felt like she was a elder. Her teeth were going crooked from not eating much and they were turning yellow. She would have to choke down herbs all the time and the yarrow was horrible. The yarrow made her sick and throw up. They wanted her to throw up the worms but it was so disgusting. Her memory then flashed back to the nightmares. Each night she had nightmares. Nightmares about her father Stormclaw and Ivykit. Stormclaw had been ripped to shreds by rats. Literally ripped to shreds. When they got his body to camp he was awful! He was missing patches of fur all over, his pelt was covered in blood, he was missing his left eye and all his claws were broken a few of his teeth had been pulled out. Giant patches of bare skin showed and the end of his tail was gone. When his body moved a giant clump of fur and skin would peel off revealing blood and under skin. She then stood up a little only to barf up more worms to the side of her nest. Daisyfur then cleaned them up with some moss and left the den to throw them away. More yellow goo then clumped up in her eyes and fell down to the ground. She then let out a moan of agony. Maybe i am going to be with Icekit now? She then barfed up more worms before turning to Mossfoot who was in agony as well. "What was it like fighting the rats?" The question just seemed to slip out of her mouth. Well, if she was gonna die her father could tell her the gruesome details. Mossfoot then turned to face her before coughing but when he coughed he coughed up blood. She looked at him in alarm. Coughing up blood? Well that's new. Mossfoot then gave her a smile showing off his teeth. His teeth had gone slightly crooked and yellow like her teeth and they were bleeding as well. "The story of the rats, eh? Might as well tell you. Sit back in your nest, it's a long story." He said to slowly not even caring if he hurt her. She could tell the quiet, shy and clever cat known as Mossfoot was dying and he knew it to. She then sat back in her nest getting comfortable then waited. "Blackstar had asked Snakestripe to order up a patrol to go to the carrion place. He brought himself, me and your father Stormclaw. So we went to carrion place and started hunting. Before we could hunt or do anything the rats attacked us. One big rat leaped onto Snakestripe's back. I was then attacked by two medium sized rats. Your father was ambushed by 5 rats. Your father was then cornered against a giant pile of filth and the five rats attack him. I couldn't do anything since another 2 rats came out and attacked me so i was fighting 4 rats. Snakestripe couldn't get the giant rat of his back and another 3 were coming for his legs. Soon Snakestripe fell to the ground and the rats bit his legs and the one on his back ripped through his throat. Snakestripe was then a pile of blood and fur. He fought so hard yet the rats were invincible. He then was able to get the big rat off with many difficulties. He then stood up swatting away the rats gnawing at his legs. Just then the big rat came back and leaped onto his face. It then clawed his left eye over and over again until his eye was bleeding and a giant red mark was covering his eye." He said it with no emotions through you could hear the slightest bit of pain as if he was re-living the rat ambush. She then shivered. That was how Snakestripe had gotten his scar. Snakestripe's scar was peach and went from the tip of his left ear, went right through his eye and then ended at his chin. "Eventauly the attack ended but we were never the same after. Every she cat used to fancy over how handsome Snakestripe looked but now they gossiped on how disgusting his face is. His pride was crushed that day and now whenever he sees his own face, he cries. I used to be more of the excited type. I would bounce around and laugh but I was still quite clever. But since the rat attack i was more cautious and skittish. Stormclaw, well, he died before his traits could be changed from the rats. After that Blackstar declared that under his rule we would never hunt in carrion place again." He then sighed before lying down, resting his head on his paw. "Is that why Daisyfur was so mad at Blackstar? Because he sent a patrol to carrion place?" She asked curious. "Yes…it is." He said it before standing up shocked. He was shaking and groaning. Blood then drooled out his jaw and he continued to shake and groan. Soon foam was coming out of his mouth as well. His drool and spit was then a mixture of blood and foam. His eyes then rolled into the back of his head and all you could see was white. She then screamed not sure where she got the energy from. He was standing up shaking and groaning, blood and foam was dripping onto the ground from his mouth, his eyes were pure white. He looked like a monster. Daisyfur then ran into the medicine cat den, must have been hearing her scream. As soon as she saw Mossfoot she stepped back gasping. Mossfoot then letted out a groan/screaming sound before collapsing to the ground. Daisyfur then cautiously walked over and put a paw were his heart was. Her ears then flattened and her head drooped down. "He's gone…" She muttered the words very quietly like a mouse. Nightkit's stomach then did flips. Was that going to happen to her? She didn't wanna die like that?! She then screamed once more not sure where she got the energy before passing out. Chapter 11. Snowkit was in the nursey with Foxkit. She had been sleeping straight for many sunrises and sunsets. Cats still acted weird around her, which she wondered why? I already know about Icekit, are they hiding something else. Well Ivykit has been in the medicine cat den a lot, telling her she wants to get to know her herbs. It was sorta sad, if you think about it. Ivykit was no longer being silly or playful she was focusing and being serious to much. It was strange. She hadn't seen Nightkit in forever. She had heard from Willowpaw that Nightkit wanted to watch her sister learn herbs, which she thought was plain weird. So they both had been in the medicine cat den for forever. Snowkit then yawned and got up. She had been snoozing almost the entire day but nap time was over. She had to get her blood flowing again and the best way was playing with Foxkit! She then crouched and slowly approached Foxkit, a wide grin planted on her face. She then pounced on Foxkit and landed on her back. Foxkit then squealed and feel onto the ground. She was lying belly first on the ground while Snowkit sat on her back. "How do you always sneak up on me? Your so stealthy!" Foxkit exclaimed. "I guess it's just a gift." Snowkit said it then made a squeaking nose before Foxit had escaped under her and before she knew it, she was pinned to the ground. "Hah! I am the champion!" She said it quite proudly and excitedly. "I am Foxstar leader of shadowclan! Bow to me Snowkit!" She said it in quite a silly voice, teasing her sister. "Oh of course, oh so powerful Foxstar! Your skills are oh so greater then mine…expect when I…sneak attack!" She said the words slowly, her words dripping with sarcasm. She then pounced on Foxkit and they were then rolling around the nursey as a giant bundle of fur. It was about moon high when Snowkit woke up. She was snuggled deep in her nest with her mother Ravenwing and her sister Foxkit. She then poked her head outside the nursey to see a bunch of cats in the clearing sobbing and making quiet grunts. She then looked harder and saw that her clan mates were surrounding some cat in the clearing. She didn't know who it was though. She then walked out of the nursey calmly and towards the group of cats. She then noticed Ivykit in the group of cats and she was sobbing. She then went up behind Ivykit but she still couldn't see the cat. She then whispered to Ivykit "Ivykit? Are you ok? What's going on? Who's the cat in the clearing?" She said it softly. Ivykit then sobbed once more before speaking. "I failed…I am training to be a medicine cat apprentice…and i failed him…i couldn't save him." She then closed her eyes a single tear coming out of the left eye. Snowkit then brushed past the pained Ivykit to see who the cat was. She then took a step back and gasped in shock when she saw who it was. Mossfoot. Mossfoot was dead. How? Ivykit said she failed him. Was that why she was in the medicine cat den so much? So Mossfoot had hurt himself some how and Ivykit was trying to help him but he died anyway? Ivykit said she failed, what about Daisyfur? Did Daisyfur help heal Mossfoot? Was Ivykit alone during this time? What about Nightkit? Was Nightkit in the medicine cat den staying with Ivykit to help her through this? Or was she hurt just like Mossfoot? Thoughts and ideas spinned in her head before she then shook her head and ran back inside the nursey confused and scared. She then went into her nest and sobbed quietly. Why did nobody tell me about this! Her clan mate and friend were hurt and they didn't tell her! That's why they acted weird around her! Rage then boiled up inside of her and she left the nursey and charged inside Blackstar's den. "You fox heart! You frog brain! Why didn't you tell me! What is wrong with you! I hope a monster hits you! I hope you lose all your lives! You fox heart!" She screamed and raged at him wanting to dig her claws into his pelt. Blackstar looked surprised to see her in such a rage and she was surprised as well. "Well, after the way you acted when Icekit died me and Daisyfur thought it would be best if you didn't know the truth till later." He said it quite calmy ignoring her hate speech at him. "What about Nightkit! I haven't seen Nightkit in forever! Why is Ivykit spending so much time in the medicine cat den?! I want answers! Now!" She screamed at him her eyes glaring with pain and hate. "Nightkit and Stripepaw are sick from a disease that came from the rats they eat one day. Mossfoot died because of this disease in the rats. Daisyfur believes that Mossfoot died because he was older and weak. Mossfoot was even planning to join the elders den in 6 moons. She believes his old age plus the disease was what killed him. He was weak and fragile from age so the sickness overcame him. She thinks Stripepaw will live because he is not to old but not to young. She believes…that…Nightkit will die…she is to young to fight off the disease." He said it with sorrow in his voice and pain in his eyes. "No…not Nightkit…she's too young…to young…like Icekit…" Snowkit said it shocked. Snowkit then looked at Blackstar, then her paws, then back at him, then her paws, back at him, paws, back at him, paws. She then ran out of his den tears streaming down her face. She then run inside the nursey collapsing in her nest but also awaking Foxkit. "Hey! What gives? I've already gotten sat on by you twice today!" She said it grumpily then sitting up. Foxkit then noticed the pain in Snowkit's eyes. "Are…you ok?" She said it curiously and softly. "No…i am not alright. How long did you know? Did you know about Nightkit? About Ivykit? Foxkit please…..tell me the truth….tell me what's going on." She said it her voice pleading. "I…I….how did you find out?" She said it her voice a whisper. "I saw Mossfoot in the clearing. He's dead." She said it shyly looking at her paws. Her ears then pricked up and her head tilted up and she looked into Foxkit's eyes. "You lied….to me…..your sister" She then broke into a sob a tear rolling down her cheek."I'm…sorry….I…really am." She said it her voice begging for forgiveness. "No…your not." She then turned around flicking her tail in Foxkit's face before exiting out of the nursey. Chapter 12. Ivykit was exploring a dark forest. She had finally gone asleep after hours of staying by Mossfoot's corpse. She had failed her duty as a future medicine cat apprentice. She had slowly gone into her nest and she fell asleep in heartbeats. Now she was exploring a dark forest. All the trees were either pine or dead. The ground was grey and there were dead leaves littering the ground. A cat then came out of the bushes and approached. It was the cat who had approached her in the meadow. Not the black cat with yellow eyes and the scar but the tiger furred cat with the icy dark blue eyes. Her paws felt like they were glued to the ground and she couldn't move. The tiger cat then leaned down and whispered into her ear. "I can help your sister…" He said it slowly and calmy tempting me for the answer. "How…?" I whispered back to the cat my voice dripping with fear for the cat but also curiosity. "I need you to make me a promise first.?" He said it his voice cold. "What is it?" She would do anything to save her sister. "When your an apprentice come here every night. If you do I will save your sister's life." You could see his eyes burning for an answer. "Ok. Save my sister first." She said it her voice filled with worry that her sister wouldn't get better. He then breathed in then out his breath was freezing like a winter breeze. She then flattened her ears to protect them from the cold. "He then leaned in closer once more before whispering. "Wake up." Her eyes then shot open and she got up. She then turned to her sister. She then put a paw on her chest to check Nightkit's breathing. It was….normal? Her breathing hadn't been normal in weeks! She then ran over to Daisyfur and poked her with her paw. "Wake up!" She said it in a little scream. Daisyfur then got up grumbling under her breath. "What is it?" Ivykit then rushed over to Nightkit.

"Her breathing is normal!" Ivykit exclaimed excitedly. Ivykit then breathed in Nightkit's scent. It smelled of Pinesap and herbs. The pinesap smelled strong and sorta sour. The herbs smelled sweet like honey but also bitter. She then breathed out. She couldn't smell any sickness on her. "She….is cured! How is this possible?!" Daisyfur's voice was shaking she didn't know what to think. "Is Stripepaw better as well?!" Daisyfur then rushed over to Stripepaw. "He's…..better as well!" She said it her voice more happy than Ivykit's ever seen. Ivykit then thought to herself. The tiger furred cat said he would only heal my sister but i guess he healed Stripepaw as well. She then mumbled under her breath. "Thank you…". Daisyfur then turned to Ivykit and raised an eyebrow."did you give them something that could have helped them recover this fast? Someone was moving around in the den but i assumed it was you giving herbs to them. It was you, right?". Ivykit then thought. The tiger cat must have come and cured them! Though she couldn't see why she couldn't take the reward. And that reward was Daisyfur's respect for healing her two clan mates. "Yes i gave them tons of herbs. I can't remember some of them though. But their cured now so, i guess it doesn't matter!" She then raised her snout up high. Lots of cats would think she was being too proud but her sister and clan mate wouldn't die because of her. So why can't she be proud? Daisyfur then gave her a respectful lick on the shoulder. "I am so proud of you. Your not even a medicine cat apprentice yet and your already saving cats!" Daisyfur's fur was fluffed and her eyes were gleaming with pride. Ivykit then gave a smile to Daisyfur. Daisyfur then trotted out of the medicine cat den. "Wait! Where are you going?" Ivykit called out to Daisyfur. "I know your 5 moons old but I think your ready to be an apprentice! I am asking Blackstar to make you an apprentice sooner!" Daisyfur then gave her one last smile before going into Blackstar's den. She didn't want to be an apprentice yet! No! The End. Book 2 Soon to be out! -Rosa2377


End file.
